


Dream SMP: Book 1

by Trinityrose134



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinityrose134/pseuds/Trinityrose134
Summary: Let me tell you a tale...of how a nation was formed, destroyed, and rebuilt. A tale of a child named Tommy, and how he and his friends from the ground up created their own legacy (be it good or bad). From his humble roots, Tommy's (and friends) tale is of one of betrayal, laughter, grey morality, and chaos. Will you join them in their journey once again?*A retelling of season 1 of the SMP in book form!*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue: What Started It All  (The Disc Saga)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this has been done yet, but I've thought writing the SMP as a story would be a fun challenge! If there's another person doing this, more power to you! Different writing styles could be a fun read! Anyways, I'll write the videos in word form the best I can. I'll be contributing dialogue, scenes, etc. in the story as loyal as possible, but there'll be subtle changes and some scenes taken out (if they don't fit the story in book form). They'll be 2 books (hopefully) based on the 2 seasons. Criticism and tips are welcome!

Orange-red flames consumed Ponk’s tree-like home, burning a significant portion of it. Sapnap says he only wanted to burn some branches. However, the searing hot flames became uncontrollable and scorched Sapnap’s skin. Ponk doesn’t believe the lackluster excuse, though. All he could see was red. Ponk knew what he needed to do. 

Ponk, with Alyssa’s help, sparked a fire that consumed Sapnap's home. The flames spread as quickly as it did with his own. Ponk plastered on a satisfied smirk as he watched his and Alyssa’s handiwork. Sapnap, on the other hand, at this point needed to teach the two a lesson. Unfortunately, two against one would be a huge disadvantage for him. Sapnap smiling to himself knew who to call. 

_ Buuuuut… _

With a scoff, Tommy rolled his eyes at the idea of working with Sapnap. His base was tampered with, and Sapnap stole from him. Besides, the feud had nothing to do with him. Sapnap bargained with him, to which Tommy, after, some time finally agreed to help. As expected, Sapnap and Tommy successfully beat Ponk and Alyssa. What they didn’t see coming was another threat arriving to stop them.

And things after that would no longer be the same.


	2. Cat and Mellohi

“GET HIM! GET HIM, MAN!”

Sapnap, full of adrenaline, shouts over towards Tommy as he pursues Dream. Tommy, full of newfound confidence, charges Dream just a few feet behind him. With their swords held up high, Tommy and Sapnap successfully corner Dream. In a few short strikes, Sapnap delivers the final blow to Tommy’s disappointment. 

Tommy shakes his head and thinks to himself it isn’t over until he says it’s over. He hunts down Dream once again and knocks him out using Dream’s crossbow- the  _ NOT penis.  _ Tommy, not able to contain himself, gleefully shouts for his victory. It’s short-lived, however. 

“Tommy! He has your music discs!”

While Tommy gloated, Dream took the chance to steal his prized possessions. Cat and Mellohi, the discs, meant a lot to Tommy since he spent hours to obtain them. Now Dream is threatening to burn said discs for the return of his things.

_ That bastard! _

“Dream! Where are the discs?”

Tommy rubs his forehead as he repeatedly says, oh no. He received no reply. Tommy rushed to check his chests, which had no discs. It becomes clear to him what he has to do now.

“We must save the discs at all costs!”

Sapnap nods, “We’ll get them back, Tommy.”

Tommy instantly regrets getting involved in the stupid feud. His discs would be safe if he never agreed to fight, but it’s too late for that. All he can focus on now is retrieving what’s rightfully his. 

“He wants to talk.”

“Let’s be reasonable, Sapnap. Let’s be reasonable men.”

Sapnap agrees, but once they met with Dream, Tommy couldn’t contain himself. Tommy’s anger flares as soon as he sees the green glob of a man. He clutches his hands into fists as he begins to yell at Dream.

“DREAM! WHY DID YOU STEAL MY THINGS, DREAM?”

“YOU HAVE-”

“OH ME? ME, DREAM? YOU GREEN HEADED BOLD SON OF A B*TCH! YOU THINK YOU COULD SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS, AND YOU THINK I’M NOT GONNA BE ANGRY?”

Unable to have a chance to speak, Dream tries but fails to get his point across. After a few seconds of silence between the two, Tommy breaks it.

“Anyways, how’s your day?”

Dream exasperated, with both Tommy and Sapnap’s nonsense, finally states his deal. He levels his crossbow at Tommy as he bargains with him. 

“I’m requesting a formal apology for jumping me. And for Ponk and the woman too.”

Tommy immediately turns down the idea of apologizing to a woman. Instead, Dream asks for an apology only to him, and as punishment for the destruction is to burn the discs. Tommy’s eyes widen at this. He shakes his head adamantly and tries to plead with Dream. Nothing seems to work until Sapnap decides to put himself at risk.

“Help me! I’m running from Dream! I retrieved the discs!”

Tommy stands shocked and wide-eyed as he hears the news but immediately begins to formulate a plan. Tommy rushes towards Sapnap, and as soon as he’s given his disc, Tommy hastily climbs down a ladder leading to a cave system. 

Successfully, hiding one of the discs, Tommy and Sapnap try retrieving the other one. Chaos ensues with axes, shields, arrows, and attack plans in action. Tommy, Sapnap, and Tubbo’s added support were able to attack and fend off Dream. With a few lucky hits, Tommy wins back both Cat and Mellohi. 

He then wastes no time in hiding both music discs. Unfortunately, Dream won’t give up his hunt for the discs. Unconcerned, Tommy doesn’t take Dream too seriously since he doubts he’ll find the chest containing them. Things, though, wouldn’t go as planned.

**Days Later…**

Tommy heard of the rumors of Dream terraforming the land near his house to locate the discs. He didn’t expect it to be this bad. The chunks of missing land told him all he needed to know. 

_ This man is insane! _

Soon after, they met each other. Tommy rightfully yells at Dream for destroying his home. Although, all that Dream technically did was remove the dirt. Tommy shakes his head in annoyance, but he goes on to ask Dream how he found his discs. 

“I listened to your footsteps. You walked around a little bit, and then you walked here.”

Dream runs in the area behind Tommy’s coop and tiny farm. He continues-

“You go down, and you jump down, taking a little bit of fall damage. You dig some dirt, and then you get the chest.”

Tommy stares dumbfounded. He blinks a few times as he tries to make sense of what Dream just told him. 

_ All that from the sound of my footsteps!? _

“Unrelated question here, have you ever even spoken to a woman?”

Tommy checks the hiding spot, and to his dismay, the chest no longer had his music discs. He didn’t have a choice but to try to bargain with Dream (again). No matter how hard he tried, though, Dream wouldn’t budge. They then try to discuss terms in Tubbo’s house. 

“Dream, you got what I want, and I have what you want. Let’s make the trade.”

Dream, skeptical of Tommy’s claims, asks, “What do you have that I want?”

“I have my.....….brain.”

An awkward silence forms between them. Tubbo, at this point, decides to mention Tommy’s netherite chestplate. Frustrated, Tommy does everything in his power to persuade Dream without giving him his armor. Alas, he doesn’t back down and demands the netherite chestplate for the discs. He gives the boys 20 minutes to decide. Tommy, irritated with Dream’s bullshit, no longer wants to comply with his commands. 

“I say we take it into the Nether! We need to kill the Dream man.”

The Nether plan doesn’t go as expected. Despite Tommy’s best efforts to lead Dream into the realm, he continues to deny him. When they leave the Nether, Tommy pearls away, but Tubbo doesn’t get the chance to escape. Dream gives him another opportunity to make his choice. Tommy, however, persists in trying to get Dream to return his discs.

Dream begins to tower himself up with dirt blocks. Tommy and Tubbo then begin a tower battle with Dream. As Tommy towers to reach Dream, he also shoots him. In complete concentration, Tommy hyper focuses on shooting Dream down while dodging arrows himself. Tommy comes up with a plan to trick Dream into playing Mellohi. He uses this to drop down to the jukebox Dream placed earlier and takes out the disc. Tommy then drops the disc for Tubbo to secure it in his inventory as he distracts Dream. To Tommy’s disappointment, Tubbo wasn’t able to grab the disc.

“Plate for discs?”

Begrudgingly, Tommy agrees to the trade. As Tommy holds his chestplate, he notices the disc in Dream’s hand. It’s not Mellohi or Cat. 

“Are we going to trade?”

_ Does he think I'm an idiot? _

Despite the trickery, Tommy and Dream go for the trade. Both of them drop their items. 

“Go, Tubbo, go!”

Tubbo rushes towards the discs, and Tommy hurries back to his chestplate, which he retrieves successfully. Neither of the items is what each party wanted, but it's the only play Tommy could do. The war was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this a shot! Reminder that dialogue (and scenes) will be altered to better suit the story!


	3. The Enderchest

_Tommy, you make Punz very upset, and he would like an apology. I do not appreciate the fortnight build battle in my yard. If you do not openly apologize, this is war._

Tommy stared at the signs in front of him. Not only did he walk to his base to see a painting covering it and a sign saying _Bitchboy enterprise and footboy_ , but also a threat? Tommy recalls stealing from Punz and having a battle on his property not too long ago, so it makes sense why he’s angry. Tommy brushes off this so-called threat, though.

_I’ll deal with this later. For now, I have to get the discs! That means I need to head to the Socializing Club._

The Socializing Club was a new building that Fundy created. Tubbo is in the building, so Tommy has to head there first before he begins to plan anything. He opens the doors to see Tubbo, Fundy, and Purpled socializing (as the club’s name implies).

“Gentlemen!”

All three abruptly stop socializing and turn towards the entrance. Tubbo gazes at Tommy, irritated. 

“What are you doing?”

“Tubbo, I need you.”

“We’re LITERALLY socializing in the Socializing Club.” Tubbo takes out a chair as he says this.

“Tommy, take a seat. Come sit down.”

Tommy refuses outright, but Fundy stands- his hand slamming the table. 

“TOMMY! This is the Socializing Club, alright? I made this place to socialize! SIT DOWN!” With that, Fundy exhales and sits back down.

Tommy stands stunned at being yelled at by a FOX. A furry of all things yelling at him. He has no other choice but to sit down with them.

“What’s going on, Tommy?” Fundy smiles at Tommy, who’s more than glad to have gotten him to oblige.

“I need Tubbo’s help.”

Tubbo shakes his head, “He has stolen all my belongings,” Tubbo turns to Purpled as he says this, “and we’re trying to get them back.”

Tommy requests a faster solution. He takes out his enchanted sword, ready to aim it at Purpled. Tommy and Fundy refuse, however. Weapons aren’t allowed in the club. At this point, he requests for Tubbo to speak with him privately for a few minutes. Once they’re alone, Tommy begins to go off.

“Those scumbags are trying to get you away from me! Tubbo, we need to leave!” 

Tommy begins to rant for some time. Then things go off the rails. One thing leads to another, and fighting breaks out. In the end, the three guys resolved things. Tommy, glad everything is over with, leads Tubbo to his base for supplies. Tommy knows that Tubbo can somehow let him have x-ray vision. With an exploit like that, he’ll be able to locate Dream’s hideout. Hopefully, his discs will be in that exact location.

The first time they try it, they locate an underground base, but it wasn’t Dream’s. Tommy’s face drops as Tubbo mentions the diamond sword with Fire Aspect belonging to Ponk, proving the base being Ponk’s, not Dream’s. They leave to try again but not before Tommy steals the sword first. Trying one more time, Tommy spots another hidden base. A wide smile spreads across his face. He then starts to take excited deep breaths. 

“I think we did it, Tubbo! This way, this way!”

When the boys break into the base, Tommy sneaks towards a chest labeled with Tommy’s discs. He opens the chest as carefully as he can. It’s-

_EMPTY!?_

“Fuck.”

The discs were in none of the chests, so a backup plan was to steal Dream’s diamonds. They believe that the diamonds have to mean a lot to him. With 64 diamonds in hand, they leave the base. Tommy speculates if there could be a third party involved. Tommy stops his train of thought when he notices Punz. 

_Could he have my discs? It could be for revenge. ___

__“Punz, do you have my discs?”_ _

__Ignoring his question, Punz instead asks for his apology. Tommy waves off Punz’s question and undoubtedly believes Punz has his two discs. He questions Punz about it, which, in turn, he denies having them. Unconvinced, Tommy demands the discs back, which again Punz denies the accusation._ _

__“If you wanna fight, I’m ready to fight because you’re not apologizing to me.”_ _

__Tommy sighs, but he apologizes. He then asks to search his base to double-check if the discs were there or not. As he checks chests, Tommy steals a few golden apples. Suddenly, Dream shows up. Forgetting about Punz, he sprints towards Dream with Tubbo following right behind him._ _

__“Now, Dream, you listen to me. I’m gonna burn all of your diamonds if you don’t give me back what you took from me. Meet me on the wooden planks where we walk on.”_ _

__Tommy negotiates the diamonds for his discs, but Dream refuses to accept the terms. Dream instead restates the terms from last time-the chestplate for the discs. Dream also tells him he can keep the diamonds as long as he gets the chestplate. Tommy agrees to the terms. Hesitant, Tommy drops his chestplate. Dream picks it up and drops the discs soon after. Quickly, Tommy picks them up with shock clearly shown on his face._ _

__“Wait, wait, wait!”_ _

__To make sure that the discs are the real ones, he places a jukebox and plays them. Tommy grins from ear to ear._ _

__“We won!”_ _

__Tommy faces Tubbo as he repeats his words, “We won!”_ _

__But then Tommy comes to a sudden realization. His discs can never be safe._ _

__“No, we haven’t won. I need to make an enderchest! That means we need blazerods from Fundy.”_ _

__

__They quickly meet with him. He isn’t happy to see either of them. Although Tommy knows Fundy isn’t in a great mood because of the way they treated him, he still tries to ask for the blazerods, but he leaves. With Fundy out of the picture, Tommy decides to ask Punz instead._ _

__“I’m sorry about how we accused you of stealing the discs. Um, please, can I have some blazerods?”_ _

__Punz crosses his arms, “Well, I saw that I had golden apples missing from my chest.”_ _

__Tommy winces as he remembers stealing from him. He apologizes again, stating it was an accident. Punz agrees to give him what he wants, but only if he gives him an apple in return. Tommy nods in agreement. He immediately tries to retrieve an apple by grabbing it from a tree._ _

__“Punz, I got you an apple!”_ _

__Punz raises an eyebrow since he expected a golden one, but despite that, he takes it and gives Tommy a pearl and blazerods. They say their goodbyes, but another problem arises. Dream begins to shoot arrows at them. To mine the 8 obsidian that he needs, Tommy asks Tubbo to distract Dream._ _

__“Why did he decide to turn on us!?”_ _

__Freaking out, Tommy manages to at least mine 7 obsidian, but Dream finds him and begins to shoot him._ _

__“Tubbo, mine one obsidian!”_ _

__“Wait, I actually have obsidian back at my house!”_ _

__Tubbo runs as quickly as possible to his home, while Tommy tries to meet him halfway. Tubbo rushes outside to meet up with Tommy._ _

__“Cover me, cover me!”_ _

__Tommy places a crafting table down and creates the enderchest. With sweaty hands, he puts it down, dumping his discs inside. He cheers once he realizes they’re safe and sound._ _

__“YES! WE DID IT!”_ _

__“Now to seal the discs forever.”_ _

__Still gleaming with success, Tommy shouts, “I BEAT Dream!”_ _

__Doomsday, however, would soon be by the horizon for Tommy. He just didn’t know it yet._ _


	4. The Drug Van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm now on break, chapter updates should be more frequent (or so I hope). Also, a bit of a plot hole explanation. Fundy was introduced way before Wilbur got into the SMP, but he shouldn't have been "born" yet ( Wilbur is Fundy's father in canon). So let's just say the Disc saga and the building of the wall was happening at the same time, and Fundy was born around that time or so. Okay? Okay. Let's use our imaginations! We all know how convoluted the storyline is already, especially in later streams/storylines.

(War for L’manberg’s Independence)

It’s been a long time since Tommy saw his older brother, Wilbur Soot, so it was a delight to hear his brother tell him that he wanted to stay with him. However, Wilbur seemed to have some business ideas that he wanted to carry out. 

“Imagine what would happen if we could get every brewing stand in the SMP,” He begins to say, “Then WE make an empire out of producing all the potions, but here’s the thing- you can’t make them in an evil lair like what you have-”

Tommy raises an eyebrow as he listens to him speak. As Wilbur spoke about his plans, he has been leading him through a dense forest. It was in the middle of the night with just the two of them. Tommy found this odd, but he couldn’t help but feel intrigued by what Wilbur was saying. 

“You seem to think we’ll be able to produce everything we need in an evil lair, so I spent a little bit of time-”

As both of them walked up a small hill, a white van came into view. Tommy burst out laughing from the ridiculousness of it all. 

“Are we becoming drug dealers?”

Wilbur shakes his head, “No, Tommy. We’re not becoming drug dealers of any sort. What are we if, anyone asks, Tommy?”

Wilbur turns to Tommy expectantly. Tommy, slightly confused, examines the area before answering.

“Gentlemen.”

Wilbur stares for a second but hums in agreement. 

“Who lives in a caravan.”

Tommy chuckles at the sign stating:  _ camarvan _ . 

“Here’s the thing-if we can collect everyone’s brewing stands, then we can use this room.”

Wilbur opens a door inside the van leading to a lab of sorts. Tommy stares wide-eyed. 

“First thing first, we need to collect everyone’s brewing stands. So what I want you to do is say that there’s a problem with them.”

Both Tommy and Wilbur walk back to the SMP. Wilbur tries to think of a possible problem with the stands, to which Tommy shouts an idea.

“Diarrhea!”

Wilbur nods along to the idea. The sun begins to rise as they practice their negotiation skills. Luckily, they run into their first victims- Sapnap and Tubbo. Tommy straightens himself and prepares to put his best lying voice on. 

“I don’t know why,” Tommy begins, “I was looking at the files-”

Tubbo tilts his head in confusion. 

“How did you look at the files?”

Tommy wavers a bit. He then stammers slightly but ignores Tubbo’s question. Wilbur tries to hold in a chuckle. 

“Brewing stands- they make you shit yourself,” Tommy leans in as he whispers this, “I know this because this happened to me.”

Before he could continue, Tubbo pulled out a stand. 

“I have four on me now.”

Tommy asks for them which Tubbo gives them away with little hesitation. Wilbur asks if Tubbo possibly has more back at his base. Tubbo says no, but they all go to his house anyway. Wilbur checks all his chests, to which he takes all of his bottles. 

“What about blazerods?”

“I have a stack of blazerods.”

Tubbo opens a chest, which both Tommy and Wilbur begin to scream. Freaked out, Tubbo gives them all to Tommy. Unfortunately, Sapnap pushes Tommy out of the way and steals them. Sapnap then questions if the whole diarrhea thing is real, then asks how they do not have it. 

“We have a disposal system.”

“What is the disposal system?”

Tommy bites his lip. What now? He glances at Wilbur and, to his shock, says yes. With Wilbur in the lead, he takes them all to the van. Wilbur and Tommy try their hardest not to have them come inside, but it isn’t enough.

Sapnap narrows his eyes. He crosses his arms, “I don’t think this is a disposal system. I need a look.”

Tommy, as well as Wilbur, tries to block the entrance. Sapnap, however, forces himself through to the back of the van. Tubbo also rushes in.

“You guys are drug dealers!?”

_ Shit! What now!? _

Some distance away, Wilbur speaks to Tommy. Tommy, panicked, comes up with lies on the spot. They need a scapegoat. 

“We’ll say Dream told us, but not them-”

Tommy stops his train of thought. Sapnap won’t believe them. He knows that he won’t give in to a lie like that. 

“Let’s frame him.”

Tommy lights up with the idea. It seems like the perfect plan, but things didn’t quite work out. Tommy stands face to face with an arrow. Sapnap doesn’t waver as he aims his enchanted bow at the brothers. 

“You’re under arrest.”

Wilbur, unconcerned, says, “On what charges?”

“Firstly, obstructing justice by hiding all your stuff-”

“Sapnap, I appreciate the justice boner you’re having right now, but I’d appreciate it if you left me to my work.”

Then as if things couldn’t get worse, Purpled and Ponk show up. Tommy rubs his neck as he realizes he took Ponk’s red leather armor. That doesn’t satisfy them, though, once he gives it back. After a bit of back and forth, things calmed down. For at least that day anyway.

**Next Day**

“Tommy, you know what we’re doing today?”

Tommy shakes his head no. 

“We tried to make an empire by brewing potions. It’s fine. I see nothing wrong with it, but then some people took it upon themselves to decide that we shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s bad.”

“Exactly! It’s awful that they get to decide on this. So I’m saying we have a revolution.”

_ A revolution? I do like the sound of that.  _

“I’m listening.”

“Starting a movement is easy. Revolutions are hard, Tommy. Lots of people will oppose us. The first thing we need to do to kick off this new nation is we build a wall.”

_ A wall, huh? If Wilbur thinks it’s for the best, then so be it. _

When they arrive at the caravan, Wilbur sees signs and a chest that wasn’t there before.

_ Hey, Wilbur! Last time we spoke you asked me to get you some blazerods for your project. I got a few and split them with you. -Tubbo _

Wilbur opens the chest and finds it filled with blazerods. 

“Tommy, Tubbo has given us half a stack of blazerods!”

Tommy can’t quite believe it.

“So we’re rich?”

Wilbur nods, “We’re on the right side of history, Tommy!”

Tommy smiles nervously. He’s shocked that he hasn’t mentioned the thing on the van yet. They go outside and spot two signs:  _ hto dog :) ho t dog :).  _

“Who did this?”

“Oh, that was uh- look here, look here.”

Tommy moves to the front of the van. Wilbur follows after him and spots nether blocks on fire on top of his van. 

“There’s a flaming hotdog on your van.”

“What the fuck?”

“I told them to stop, Wilbur,” Tommy panics as he tries to make sure Wilbur doesn’t become angry, “I said you wouldn’t like it-”

“That’s badass as fuck!”

Tommy turns to him, shocked. Did he say he liked it? Wilbur backed a few feet away to get a better view of the flaming hotdog. It’s entirely netherrack shaped like a hotdog with the top of all the blocks on fire. Tommy can see why Wilbur may think it looks cool, but it was not all how he expected him to react. 

“Yeah, yeah, uh, I told them to uh-”

“That’s so badass! I love that.”

Wilbur faces Tommy with a wide smile. Tommy awkwardly smiles back. If Wilbur likes it, then he decides not to say anything against it. Tommy then notices Wilbur’s eyes wander behind them. He turns to see Sapnap running towards them. Both of them roll their eyes. Sapnap then gives Wilbur some blazerods.

“I’ve changed.”

Tommy scoffs. Wilbur also laughs off the supposed change of heart.

_ Does he think we’d believe him?  _

“I appreciate the gesture, but I’m afraid this is-”

Sapnap immediately interrupts Wilbur. He tells them that he’s not interested in joining them.

“Whenever your empire starts growing, sell me some, um, potions.”

_ Is Sapnap asking for-? _

Tommy turns to Wilbur, making sure if he’s hearing correctly. Based on Wilbur’s surprised expression that, yes, his ears are working.

“I tried some brewing, and I quite like it.”

Tommy asks curiously, “So you’re addicted to our supply?”

“Possibly.”

“Tommy, let’s talk privately for a second.”

Tommy follows Wilbur inside the van. Wilbur has a huge grin plastered on his face. 

“We have our first ever export, Tommy. I need something from you. You’ve been living here much longer than me. You have diamonds- I live in a caravan. So we’re at a discrepancy here. I need sand, gravel, and dandelions. As many as you can get!”

Tommy hurries to receive all of the items Wilbur listed off. Despite it being dark out, Tommy still decides to go out and help collect everything. 

Wilbur continues, “Tommyinnit, we need to make a wall!”

Wilbur checks their chests and notices the lack of supplies. They need much more than what they have currently. 

“We have three and a half stacks of gravel and one stack of sand.”

It’s not bad, but they’ll need more. Tommy thinks of an idea. 

“You know who I reckon has a lot of sand?”

“Who?”

Tommy sighs, “I hate to say it, but I bet it’s Mr. T-bo, Tubbo, T-money, Big T, Small T.”

Wilbur agrees to let Tommy speak with Tubbo. Tommy clears his throat before he goes meet up with him.

“Hey, Tubbo! My good friend who I love hanging out with.”

“Awww, thank you.”

“You’re so welcome. Do you have sand? If so, give it to me.”

Wilbur holds back a laugh. 

“Uh, yeah, probably.”

“How much?”

Tubbo shrugs, “I don’t know. I have to check.”

“Tubbo, listen to me when I say this, and you will know what I mean: Viva la Revolution! Hand me the sand.”

Tubbo doesn’t know what’s going on, but he agrees to give Tommy his sand (and some ink sacs for some black dye that Wilbur requested). Wilbur gives Tubbo a quick rundown of his plans. 

“We still need a name, though.”

“Do you have any suggestions, Tubbo?”

Tubbo, feeling put on the spot, blurts out Not Dream SMP. Tommy shakes his head, stating how shitty of a name it is. 

“That’s just an anti. We don’t want to build our new nation on hatred.”

After a while, as the guys continue building the wall, Tommy lights up with an idea in mind. 

“Wilbur, I have an idea! Manberg or alternatively Mantopia.”

“I like Mantopia, but how do we make it more…”

Wilbur ponders for a bit and comes up with adding L’ in front of the nation’s new name. 

“L’manberg?”

Wilbur repeats the name, “L’manberg.”

He likes the sound of it. Both of them do.

_ L’manberg it is then. _


	5. Declaration of Independance and War

It’s been a hectic few hours. The wall doesn’t have much progress despite all three of them (Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur) building it. Plus, a small confrontation from Dream has the nation on his radar now. It’s what Wilbur wanted, and Tommy isn’t all too afraid of the green man, so it didn’t seem like a big deal. Currently, Tommy is supposed to work with Tubbo and brew some Invisibility potions as Wilbur speaks with Eret despite his complaints.

“I want Invisibility potions by the time I come back. Okay?” 

Tommy rolls his eyes behind Wilbur’s back. Wilbur exits the van and comes face to face with Eret. It doesn’t take much or anything at all for Eret to join their side. With Eret on their side, building the wall will be easier to complete. In a few short hours already, Eret has gotten enough work done.

“I’m telling you what, Eret, you’ve done a great job so far. Much more than Tommyinnit has done. Tubbo, you’ve also done a good job.”

Tommy frowns at Wilbur’s words.

“What? What’s wrong with you?”

_ I’ve done plenty of things! _

“Tommy, I’ll tell you what you have done. You’ve just complained and shouted words at our enemies, and you haven’t done anything to help. You need to start contributing more.” Wilbur sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Walk with me, Tommy.”

Tommy leaves the van and follows Wilbur outside.

“Look around-” Tommy watches Wilbur as he says this, then surveys the land around them- “of how happy we are to be alive right now.”

Wilbur smiles and repeats his words. He continues to walk along the wall. Tommy raises an eyebrow, but he continues right behind him. 

“Remember what they said? They laughed at us!” 

He turns around to make sure Tommy is still on his trail. When he sees that he is, he continues, “They imprisoned you, they bullied and threatened me with imprisonment, and Eret was one of the few people that stood by us! Now, look at us! Tommyinnit, your one of the faces, but you have to understand you’ve done very little in terms of set up.”

Tommy rubs his arm nervously at Wilbur’s critical gaze. He huffs angrily and mumbles out a reply, “You haven’t seen my embassy.”

Wilbur stares in the direction of the embassy then back towards Tommy. 

“Take me to your embassy.”

Once they arrive at the building, Wilbur seems underwhelmed. Tommy, on the other hand, is excited to show off the building. It isn’t much of one but rather a dirt hut. Tommy notices how Wilbur watches him, unconvinced. He decides to show him the tower. 

“Listen to me, the Power Tower-” Tommy proudly shows off a tower made of nether bricks- “This is the embassy!”

Tommy climbs down a set of ladders inside the tower to showcase a sewer that leads to every place in the SMP. They then sit in the meeting room. Wilbur then suggests connecting the sewers to L’manberg. Tommy shakes his head.

Wilbur grunts, “Look me in the eyes, and tell me you’re committed to L’manberg.”

“I’m committed to L’manberg.”

Tommy drags Wilbur to his dirt home to try to make him understand. He wants to show how committed he is, but as he’s explaining, Wilbur leaves. Tommy runs back to L’manberg to say that the nation is his new home. Wilbur watches him intently. After a hot minute, Tommy spots an approving smile. 

“You may dawn the uniform.”

He feels his heart skip a beat.

“So you’re not kicking me?”

“No.”

Wilbur then tells the same to Tubbo and Eret. Once Tommy finishes getting dressed, he smells smoke. He quickly climbs the wall and immediately notices a forest fire. 

“Uh, guys, good news: I’m in my uniform,” Tommy grins as he admires himself, but then shifts back to the roaring fire, “Bad news: there is a forest fire!”

All four of them rush to put out the fire. Luckily, the fire was able to be controlled and put out. Tommy checks the trees one more time, to which he spots Alyssa. 

“It was a woman! I found her on our land wearing armor!”

With Eret’s help, Tommy can corner Alyssa. Soon Tubbo and Wilbur catch up to the both of them. 

“How does it feel to burn down our forest?”

Tommy levels his sword to a defenseless Alyssa. She denies being part of the fire. Wilbur signals everyone to return to L’manberg, which Tommy spots another fire. This one looks to be larger. Alyssa couldn’t have done this one, and Tommy takes that into account.

“This is a political attack!”

“Tommy,” Wilbur grabs Tommy’s shoulder, “go home.”

“What?”

Wilbur stares long and hard into Tommy’s blue eyes. He’s too troublesome and loud. Wilbur sees no other way but to bench him until further notice.

“Tommyinnit, you are dismissed!”

**Later**

“HELP, HELP, HELP, PLEASE!”

Tommy paces in his dirt home as he hears Tubbo’s cries for help. 

“You can’t keep shouting for help-”

Sapnap then interrupts him, “We have a hostage!”

_ Oh, uh! _

Tommy’s concern is brief as he remembers that he can’t do anything. 

“Well, Tubbo, don’t know if you know this- I’m…”

Then a thought pops into Tommy’s head. He throws open his chests and takes supplies. 

_ If I save Tubbo, Wilbur will recruit me back! _

“Okay, Tubbo, I’m on my way! I’ll save you with my sticks!”

It doesn’t go well (as per usual). Tommy and Tubbo lose all their things, including the Invisibility potions. 

“Did we lose the Invisibility potions?”

_ Shit! _

“Uh, yes and no.”

Wilbur tilts his head, “You still got one?”

Before Tommy could say anything, Tubbo replies instantly, “No, we have none. The answer was no. There was no ‘and yes’.”

Tommy scrunches up his face, but he tries to defend himself, “I was just trying to be optimistic.”

Wilbur sighs, “Everyone in the caravan!”

When everyone arrives, Wilbur picks up a book and quill. 

“I’m going to draft up a Declaration of Independence.”

After some time, Wilbur takes everyone to the top of the van and has everyone sign the book. From afar, Dream, Sapnap, and, Punz, watch, and listen. Wilbur clears his throat and begins to read The Declaration of Independance as follows:

_ “DECLARATION OF INDEPENDANCE _

_ Signed: _

_ Wilbur Soot _

_ Tubbo _

_ TommyInnit _

_ ERET _

_ Forever the nation of the DreamSMP have cast great sins upon our great land of hto dog van.  _

_ They have robbed us. Imprisoned us. Threatened us. Killed many of our men. This time of tyranny ends with us. _

_ This book declares that the nation which shall be henceforth known as L’Manberg is separate, emancipated and independent from the nation of DreamSMP.  _

_ The union of the masters of men. Together we are one. When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one to dissolve the bonds which bind us. Disregarding of this truth is nothing short of tyranny.  _

_ WE HOLD THESE TRUTHS TO BE SELF EVIDENT THAT ALL  _ _ MEN _ _ ARE CREATED EQUAL. _

_ The right of the people exists above the right of the king. The right of the government and the right of the economy.  _

_ From the hto dog van we shall prevail.  _

_ Life. Liberty. And the pursuit of victory.” _

Wilbur shuts the book, takes a deep breath, and then-

“I’m framing this fucker.”

Everyone begins to cheer and clap. However, the cheering is cut short. Wilbur takes a book from the other side.

“What does it say?”

Wilbur opens it, to which Tommy sees Wilbur’s instant change of tone. 

“The Declaration of….War.”

In unison, everyone states their concerns, but they let Wilbur continue. 

**“‘Sometimes you just gotta kill some people sometimes yaknow’” -Sun Tzu**

**Dream SMP declares war on la’manburg**

**JOINT RESOLUTION**

**-PUNZ**

**-SAPNAP**

**-DREAM”**

Wilbur closes the book but stands resolute. He glances at each of his men and, with unwavering determination, proclaims to them, “Men, this is nothing to fear! This is how we show we are a nation! Do you know why they’re attacking us? Power! Greed! If we can show that our nation is strong enough to hold up against an army, then we can show that we’re strong enough to run independently.”

The men whoop and cheer once again. Tommy listens carefully when Wilbur tells his last words of encouragement for the group.

“It’s going to be hard, but... I believe in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd get a chapter out and ready by Christmas! Happy Holidays to everyone! 
> 
> (Small changes may happen in chapters if I notice any mistakes I've overlooked while editing!)


	6. Right-hand Man

Tommy would’ve thought that war would be fast, but these past few years have proven otherwise. He can’t quite remember how many years have passed- eight? Or maybe nine? Despite the years of civil war against DreamSMP and L’manberg, Tommy still has his rash, loud, resilient self. It’s almost as if the threat of destruction of his nation hasn’t fazed him at all. 

It hasn’t been all too bad the past couple of years. The walls stand complete after almost a whole year of building. The land they occupy isn’t huge, but it’s enough. Supplies for L’manberg are seemingly unending thanks to Tubbo’s brewing and Eret’s grinding of gear. Tommy is also now an uncle! Who would’ve thought? Not him. 

Tommy was stunned (and a bit weirded out) when he found out Wilbur was a dad now. He wasn’t there for the birth (which he’s glad for), but he got to see the child. Imagine his surprise (and disgust) when he saw a bundled up baby fox. Tommy never tried to figure out how that was possible and never bothered to ask. All he knows is that Fundy is the first citizen born in L’manberg, which he thinks isn’t a big deal (they’re all citizens, no?). He did get to watch Fundy grow up. Tommy vaguely remembers asking Fundy at one point during his fight for his discs for blazerods. 

Tommy sighs as he touches his red bandana around his neck. He shakes his head to refocus himself. He feels a sense of comfort as he walks towards L’manberg’s entrance. Tommy eyes the ugly cobble wall by one side of their border. Dream and his so-called posse built the wall to set up their cannons and attacks. Tommy doesn’t pay too much attention to it, but what does catch his eyes are signs left at the entrance. 

_ Dream Team SMP- _

_ If you do not surrender by dawn tomorrow, we will attack. Put up your white flags to signify surrender.  _

_ -Dream _

_ -George _

_ -Sapnap _

_ -Punz _

Tommy snickers. These signs were up a day ago. Tommy (and the rest of their team) already read the signs. They haven’t placed any white flags. 

_ We won’t give up that easily. We’re no bitches! _

Tommy takes out a bag of blaze powder that Tubbo prepared for him. He groans when he realizes that he needs to speak with him. Tommy sneaks up to Tubbo when he finds him.

“Hey, Tubbo.”

Tubbo screams and jumps back, startled by Tommy’s sudden appearance. 

“Why are you screaming?”

Tommy tries his best to hold in his laughter. Tubbo squeezes his shirt as he tries to calm down.

“I-I spaced out for a few seconds.”

“I literally just said your name. Just tell me your Tubbo plan cause Tubbo plans always work.”

Tubbo nods and places down a chest. Tommy can’t make out what he could possibly have. 

“Okay, I’ll show you the plan.”

Tommy peers into the chest but sees nothing inside. Tubbo quickly glimpses at Tommy, making sure if he’s looking. Tubbo carefully places the potions inside. When Tommy picks one up, he almost drops it. In the chest is tons of potions of Healing, Invisibility, and Slow Falling. Tommy smacks Tubbo’s back, which causes him to stumble forward a bit.

“That’s good! Look at me, look me in the eyes.”

Tubbo stares back into Tommy’s bright blue eyes. 

“You have done great work today!”

Tubbo grins, “Yaaaay!”

Tommy turns his attention back to the potions. 

“This plan will work excellently! But here’s the thing Tubbo-”

Once Tubbo has all his potions in his inventory, Tommy begins to lead Tubbo to his home (or where it used to be).

“People are morons. They’re the clay, and you can choose how to mold them. They burned down your house, and you’re angry.”

Tommy waits for Tubbo to confirm his statement. Tubbo stutters, “A-I- ye- my- yes. Yes, I am angry.”

Satisfied, Tommy continues his babbling. 

“Here’s the thing, Tubbo. We can kill them, but that’s not our first approach. Our first approach is not to fight them but to outsmart them. It’s to let them fight themselves.”

“Internal fighting! Like internal bleeding but fighting.”

Tommy stops in his tracks to look back at Tubbo. Tubbo smiles innocently and walks ahead of him. Tommy huffs but decides to ignore it. When they make it to Tubbo’s burned down house, Tommy goes on to explain their plans.

“Your house was part of the DreamSMP. Was it not?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“And did they take things from your house, Tubbo?”

“Uhh, no, you did.”

Tommy shakes his head slowly, denying his claims. 

“Well, I see some blocks missing by the fire.”

Tubbo’s eyes light up with the realization. 

“Oh my god! They took it with fire!”

“Exactly! The two rules Dream has set for me were no stealing and no griefing. And if you look at this-” Tommy waves his hands at Tubbo’s charred house- “they have griefed your household and stolen the blocks! If Dream can change the household rules, then we are allowed to change the rules too.”

Tubbo follows Tommy to Sapnap’s home for the first phase of their (Tommy’s) plan. Tommy realizes that he needs wood, though, to which Tubbo points out to the wood that makes up Sapnap’s house.

“You want me to do it?”

“I mean, the rules have changed! It’s up to you. You have the decision making power and capacity here.”

“True, I am incredibly clever.”

Tommy then chops down some of the wood. Tubbo crosses his arms.

“That wasn’t a smart move for someone very clever.”

Tommy faces Tubbo and glares at him. Sometime later, Tubbo and Tommy end up in Dream’s secret underground base. Tommy puts up signs stating if Dream steps down, he’ll give him Mellohi. The real deal Mellohi. Tubbo stares at Tommy, dumbfounded. Suddenly, footsteps not far behind them begin to echo throughout the base. Tommy and Tubbo turn to each other in unison. 

“It’s Dream!”

Instantly, they rush to leave. Tubbo escapes in time, but Tommy comes face to face with Dream’s crossbow. Thinking fast, Tommy blocks him off. He then rushes through some tunnels that he built a while ago. The tunnels lead back to the meeting room in the Power Tower. Tommy sprints to the sewers, but what he sees is a blockade made out of obsidian.

_ Son of a bitch! They blocked it off! _

Tommy eventually exits the sewers and meets back up with Tubbo. Tommy frantically grabs Tubbo’s shoulders and violently shakes him.

“Where are the potions?”

Tubbo grabs Tommy’s wrists and moves them away. 

“He shot me with  _ Not Penis. _ ”

“Does he have all the potions now?”

Tubbo lowers his gaze to his shoes, “I…”

“Tubbo! Why would you not carry the potions in your enderchest?”

Tubbo starts to explain, but Tommy waves him away. 

“Where’s the nearest enderchest that isn’t my house?”

“Punz!”

Tommy groans, “Oh, you son of a bitch!”

Tommy runs as fast as he can to Punz’s house. However, when he gets there, he can’t locate the chest.

“Oh my god, no, he removed it!”

_ You can’t be fucking serious! _

“Ugh, Tubbo, I have to head to my house-wait Fundy’s base!”

Quickly, Tommy barges into Fundy’s den. To his disgust, he finds it filled with cobwebs. 

_ What the hell!? _

Despite the cobwebs, Tommy locates the enderchest and dumps the blaze powder inside. Dream doesn’t take too long to show up and warn the boys. He tells them he’s willing to talk tomorrow. However, things get out of hand and quickly. Tommy’s embassy gets blown up, and Dream’s threat rings through his head. 

_ We are at war. There is no mercy. We burned down Tubbo’s house, we’ve planted TNT cannons around your land, we have cobblestone walled the outside and we have shot one warning shot inside your wall as an explosion. And we have NO MERCY. NO MERCY for you! We will kill everything inside your walls, and we will take back the land that is rightfully ours. I want to see WHITE FLAGS outside your base by TOMORROW at DAWN, or you’re DEAD! _

Eret and Tubbo are with him in the Power Tower. They stare at the destruction left behind. Tommy balls his fists. He turns to his comrades and addresses them both.

“In most situations like this, you give up. Everything is gone! Dream is 50 times stronger than us, but we will not stand for this. We won't give up. He can destroy our land! He can destroy our cockshed, but it does not matter! We will rise! Sure, the embassy may have fallen, but I’m not worried at all.”

“L’manberg stands strong and untouched.”

“L’manberg stands strong.” Eret looks at the boys with pride, “L’manberg forever, boys!”

As they walk back to their nation, they all smile with hope in their eyes. 

“It’s not about the execution. It’s about knowing their weaknesses.”

As Tommy says this, Wilbur comes from behind them. He observes them, but no emotion clouds his features. 

“My question to you is: is L’manberg safe?”

Tommy nods, but he creases his eyebrows in concern, “We have 24 hours, Wilbur.”

“Who is he to set this ultimatum against us?”

Tubbo raises an eyebrow, “The person with the power.”

Tommy winces, but he agrees. Dream has much more power compared to them. Wilbur shakes his head, disappointed. 

“Until the day we stop breathing, that is when L’manberg has fallen. He can destroy the walls. He can slaughter our friends and family, but until the day we stop breathing, that dream we have falls is the minute we let go of that dream. That is when he’s won! Men, are you going to let go of that dream?”

Tommy grins from ear to ear and shouts, “I WILL NOT LET GO! NEVER!”

Wilbur glances at Tommy and smiles approvingly.

“Then, L’manberg cannot fall. Men, I want you to prepare the walls, strengthen everything up, get yourselves set up, and we got a fight on our hands.”

Tubbo and Eret immediately leave their separate ways to prepare, but Wilbur pulls Tommy aside. 

“Tommy, does Dream have a house?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Your house was blown up, yeah?”

Tommy frowns and mumbles out a reply, “Yeah, it was.”

Wilbur smirks, “It would be a total shame if something were to happen to Dream’s house.”

Tommy listens, confused. It seems weird for Wilbur to suggest griefing. It’s so out of character for him to say such a thing. 

“It was a weird thought I had, you know?”

Tommy chuckles, “You’re an interesting guy, Wilbur.”

Wilbur laughs and leaves Tommy to think. Tommy then finds himself in Dream’s underground base. It would be easy to get revenge, but it didn’t seem right to do so. Without a second thought, he leaves. 

“You don’t fight fire with fire.”

Tommy goes to walk back home until he spots Wilbur. Wilbur calmly makes his way to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Tommyinnit, I want you to be my right-hand man. You’ve proven yourself, Tommy. I’ll see you tomorrow before the fight.”

Tommy stares at Wilbur, awestruck. He feels his cheeks hurt from the wide grin on his face.

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this in a pervious chapter, but I'll explain again briefly. Fundy was introduced earlier in the book during the Disc saga. The Disc saga happened before the L'manberg war, but to fix this slight plot hole- I'm just going to say that the events happened around the same time while the walls were being built. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, I'm proud of myself with these frequent updates!)


	7. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slower since school started a while ago. I'll try to write as much as I can but just know that it'll may take longer to update!

There were only a few hours left until the war was to begin. In that limited time, Tommy had tried to make sure preparations were done by then. Tommy wasn’t much of a doer, so he instead asked Tubbo to prepare things. Tommy climbs up to the top of the L’manberg’s walls before he goes to check up on Tubbo’s progress. Tommy pulls out a walkie-talkie (which their side was able to get) and presses down the button to communicate to Tubbo. 

“Tubbo?”

Tommy was only able to get Tubbo’s name out when Tubbo answered with frantic screaming.

“TOMMY!”

The sudden shouting and loud crackling from the walkie-talkie almost made Tommy fall off the top of the wall. Tommy grimaces as he rubs his ear.

“Tommy! It’s going down!”

“Tubbo?”

Tommy doesn’t get a chance to speak as the constant crackling and shouting on Tubbo’s side interrupts him.

“Pardon?”

“Head to your Power Tower!”

The hissing noises of their radio only get louder.

“Pardon? What- why-”

Tubbo interrupts him again, “Trap the portal-”

“Uh, pardon- what?”

Tommy can practically hear Tubbo’s heavy breathing as if he’s been running forever. 

“Portal-top- I tried-”

Tommy stares at his radio, confused and a bit frustrated. More so when all he hears is crackling and shouting on the other side.

“Uh, I was just wondering, have you prepared- have you done the preparations?”

“Yes, yeah! We got everything! It’s in my enderchest! I had to sacrifice the discs, but it was worth it!”

Tommy’s heart drops. He presses the button with more force than he needs to. He frantically asks Tubbo to clarify.

“Not my discs, right? My discs are my prized possessions!”

Tubbo luckily replies with no. Tommy sighs in relief upon hearing so.

_ I would do anything for those discs.  _

“So, uh, what’s happening?”

“We’re heading to your Power Tower! I’ve got End Crystals on me! We’re going to trap it! It’s the only way off the roof of the Nether.”

With that, Tommy climbs down the L’manberg walls and gets ready to meet up with Tubbo. Tommy first checks his inventory, but it would seem he was taking too long cause he hears the static of his walkie-talkie go off.

“QUICK! HURRY!”

“OKAY, OKAY!”

Tommy sprints to his tower. Once he gets there, Tommy can’t help but still feel a bit confused. 

“What are we doing, sorry?”

As Tommy climbs up the ladders to the top of the Power Tower, his walkie-talkie begins to crackle. On the other side is a puzzled Eret.

“What is happening?”

Tommy grabs his walkie-talkie and shouts to Eret, “I DON'T KNOW! Tubbo is just shouting commands at me!”

Once Tommy reaches the top, he presses the button again to try to explain everything to Eret.

“Hey, uh, Tubbo trapped us. I think? I don’t-he’s just shouting at me! I think what happened is that Tubbo accidentally portal trapped us. I was only asking if Tubbo’s got the necessary supplies, but then he’s telling me we’re trapping them now.”

After some time of explanations and building the trap, Tubbo’s suddenly starts screaming. Tommy turns around to notice Tubbo no longer being with him.

“OH MY GOD, WAIT! HE FOUND ANOTHER WAY!”

Tommy rushes to check from above to only spot Dream down below. 

“Oh, god! What do you mean there's ANOTHER WAY?”

Tommy goes to peek once more, but an arrow flies towards him, which hits him in the shoulder. Tommy’s screams join in the chaos. 

“I’ve been shot!”

Despite the iron armor, Tommy takes a significant amount of damage. Even once he’s calmed down, more arrows keep shooting towards him. Tommy spots all of them in Netherite armor surrounding him. Tommy knew he was trapped. There was no way for him to escape. The only thing he could think of is to build away. However, a flaming arrow hits him. A long fall to the ground heavily injures him, but he takes the chance to retreat to L’manberg even with a slight limp. 

Barely able to retreat to L’manberg, Tommy slumps down once he reaches the rest of his comrades. Once everyone was able to calm their nerves, Tommy goes ahead and addresses everyone. 

“Last night, I gave Tubbo and Eret the orders to prepare. Now, Tubbo and Eret, please, for the love of God, tell me you prepared those items, and you can dish them out between us.” Tommy crosses his fingers and stares pleadingly at both Tubbo and Eret.

Tubbo only stares back, “Wait- we have what?”

“The armor, the food, the supplies!”

_ Jesus Christ! Don’t tell me- _

“Ooooh, yes!”

Tubbo opens a chest for everyone to see. To Tommy’s disappointment, the armor is almost broken.

“It could be a little bit better.” All Tommy could do is awkwardly laugh, “A tiny bit better.”

Regardless of the durability, Tommy, Eret, and Tubbo put on the armor. When Fundy, Wilbur’s fox son, reaches into the chest for his turn, he looks at everyone else’s armor, then back to his. 

“Wait, why am I the only one in diamond?”

Tommy rolls his eyes at the fox. He’s still annoyed that Fundy joined their forces. 

“Fundy, I don’t have a helmet.”

Fundy tilts his head and proceeds to remove his helmet. He hands it to Tommy, which he’s surprised about but is still thankful. Tommy knew, however, that the lack of supplies would be a disaster. So he sent Eret and Fundy to go collect some. That meant, though, he and Tubbo had to hold down L’manberg on their own. 

Tommy can’t quite shake off his growing nerves. It gets worse when he spots George, Sapnap, and Punz on top of the cobblestone wall. For the moment, all they do is watch them from above. Tommy admits that it’s a bit intimidating. The peace doesn’t last long, though. The three men begin to fire arrows. Tubbo and Tommy dodge out of the way as quickly as they can. Things currently aren’t looking great, and Tommy can’t help but panic. What is there for them to do? As if hearing their distress, Wilbur finally arrives.

“OH! OUR LEADER, OUR LEADER-”

Tommy rushes to stand and be by his brother’s side. Wilbur silences them instantly.

“Shush. Quiet. Calm down, both of you.” He sounds and looks so serene.

Tommy stops a few feet away from him. He can’t see any concern on Wilbur’s face. Tommy tries to calm his beating heart. 

“Okay, okay.”

As Tommy calms himself, he removes his armor- as does Tubbo- to show respect for Wilbur.

Wilbur sighs as if disappointed, “You’re getting panicky, exasperated. There’s no use in screaming at the top of our lungs for this.”

Both Tommy and Tubbo nod. Tubbo clears his throat to grab Wilbur’s attention. 

“I got something for you.”

Tubbo hands Wilbur his armor. Tommy doesn’t notice any change in his expression. Wilbur then moves his attention from Tubbo to the men on top of the cobblestone wall. 

“Look at them up there. Do you wanna know what makes us different from those three?”

In unison, Tubbo and Tommy ask what. Wilbur turns to the water next to them. 

“This.”

Without a second thought, Wilbur throws all of his armor into the body of water. 

“Tubbo, I appreciate the work you did, but we don’t fight with armor. We don’t  _ need _ armor.”

Tommy hesitates a bit in agreeing with Wilbur, but he immediately shakes his head. He’ll stand by him no matter what. He’s their leader, after all. Wilbur enters the van, to which Tommy and Tubbo follow him in. Soon after, Eret and Fundy join them. 

“What’s the report?”

Wilbur waits patiently for Tommy’s report. Tommy takes a quick once-over in his head before answering. 

“Here’s the situation, the Dream boys are on the roof. They already attacked Tubbo and me once. Tubbo worked for hours the other night and-”

Tubbo butts in, “They’ve taken all.”

Tommy sighs. He has no idea what they could do. He asks Wilbur what he thinks they should do. Wilbur contemplates for a few seconds and turns to head to the back of the van.

“I think the element of surprise is needed. We can’t go in guns blazing. Oh! And by the way-”

Wilbur turns his attention to his son. Tommy can see his stern expression shift to adoration and love. Tommy and Tubbo are young to be fighting in this war. Fundy is also too young to be fighting, but there seemed to be no choice for him. Even still, it’s a weird sight to see Wilbur stand in front of his much too young son (and it’s not because he’s a fox). 

“My son, how have you been?”

Fundy looks away, embarrassed. Tommy can’t tell if he blushed (or if he can), but he most certainly would have in this scenario. 

“I-I’m...it could have been better.”

Wilbur smiles for a second but drops it once he returns into leader mode. 

“Okay, so, we don’t go in guns blazing. That’s not the L’manberg way. Do you know what the L’manberg way is? We talk to them. We lull them into a false sense of security, and that’s when we stab them in the back.”

Tommy cheers and then right after everyone else does. Wilbur takes the Declaration of Independance from where it hangs framed. He begins to read it, but Tommy notices Dream’s men surrounding them. 

“Uh, Wilbur?”

He stops. Tommy feels his palms sweat with Wilbur’s coal-like eyes staring at him. Wilbur permits him to speak. 

“They’re surrounding us, Wilbur. In each corner.”

Tommy sees Wilbur come to a sudden realization. He shakes his head and frames the Declaration of Independance once more.

“We don’t have time.”

Wilbur goes to break the floorboard, but Tommy stops him. 

“We can’t flee now! We got to stand our ground!”

Wilbur nods and steps outside. From where Tommy’s standing, he can barely spot the men on top of their walls watching them. Wilbur clears his throat and speaks as loud as he can.

“Gentlemen! How are you?”

Tommy scoots closer to the door. He spots Dream, but he can’t make out any emotion on him. It doesn’t help when he has a white mask with only a smiley face. Tommy wonders if  _ it is _ a mask. 

After some talking (more like shouting), the men agree to fight somewhere away from L’manberg. Wilbur gives the go for his men to wear their armor. Tommy gives Wilbur his armor (admittedly, the one he threw in the water).

“Listen, like I was saying in there, I’m frail, I’m old, I’m 23 years old. I’m too old to be doing this fighting. I’ll be doing reconnaissance instead.”

Wilbur knows he’ll be a terrible fighter. He eyes Tommy and comes to a decision. 

“Tommy, I’m putting you in charge of this army.”

Tommy feels his heart skip a beat. He looks at the rest of his comrades and gives them a winning smile. Wilbur looks at all of his men, proud.

“No matter what happens during this war, no matter who wins and who loses, remember that we’re on the right side of history.”

They all nod and soon after begin to climb up the wall. Tommy states their army to be called the Fifth Battalion. Don’t ask why the fifth. Wilbur asked the same thing but received no answer. Tommy thought it sounded cool, so that’s the only explanation anyone will get. 

A short walk later, the Fifth Battalion arrives at Tommy’s old house. Dream and his men watch them on top of Tommy’s Power Tower. Tommy stands his guard and attempts to talk to them.

“Gentlemen! What is the meaning of this?”

Wilbur glances at Dream’s team to his own. He notices how weak and undersupplied they are. His men are in diamond armor with very little netherite. On the other hand, Dream’s team has a complete set of netherite armor and weapons.

“We got a bit of a, um, uh, armor and weapon discrepancy.”

One of them shoots at the ground, which Tommy notices sets off a tiny explosion. Curious, Tommy runs to the area and immediately spots a hole. When he looks down, he sees TNT. His jaw sets, and he tightens his grip on his enchanted diamond sword.

_ Those bastards! _

“Stand back! Stand back!”

Another flaming arrow hits a TNT causing a chain reaction of explosions. Despite Tommy’s warning, they still take a considerate bit of damage. The entirety of the ground below them gets destroyed. Tommy’s surprised no one fell. Luckily, they were able to bolt to Tommy’s old home away from the other team. Tommy’s ears still ring as his team begins to shout and panic. Wilbur demands they create a bow to shoot at their enemies. Once Tommy has his bow in hand, he aims for one of the men but misses.

A flurry of fire arrows shoots towards them. Panicked, Wilbur is left by himself as his men retreat to the sewers. Wilbur yells to his cowering army. 

“We haven’t rained fire on them! Men, you get back up here right now!”

Wilbur orders them to shoot all at once as he distracts them. Tommy watches Wilbur risk his life for them to land shots. Tommy grips his bow tighter than before and wipes his sweat-soaked hair out of his face. Despite his hesitation, Tommy aims his bow and fires as many arrows as he can. His teammates follow alongside him. 

He smells the smoke and feels the overwhelming heat of the flames of the arrows. His hands ache from repeated motions of his archery. However, Tommy sees them retreating. 

“KEEP FIRING AT THEM!”

With their new high ground advantage, they barrage them with more arrows. As they continue shooting, Tommy notices them sprinting to another tower.

“They’re heading to Ponk’s tower!”

“In that case, we need to head to Punz’s tower!” Tubbo points to a cobblestone tower not too far from Ponk’s, “Look, it's the same height!”

The men note the possibility of it being a trap, but they don’t have much of a choice. Tommy, Fundy, Tubbo, and Eret rush to climb to the top, while Wilbur spies on Dream’s army. Tommy’s walkie-talkie goes off with Wilbur’s words crackling through it.

“They’re at the base of the tower!”

Tubbo is the first to begin shooting at them. The rest follow suit, with none of the opposing side’s arrows hitting them. Wilbur then confirms that they can only fire towards him. Dream knows they can’t do anything, so he retreats his men. Tommy and the rest of their side cheer in victory. Eret pipes up after all their cheering die down. 

“Gentlemen, I think we need to go back to our home.”

Tommy agrees, and so they retreat. Eret stops them from taking the regular path.

“In L’manberg, I have grinded for a, uh, secret weapon.”

Tubbo raises an eyebrow, “A secret weapon?”

Eret nods, “I’m going to need you to join me. It’s the element of surprise.”

Eret beckons them through a hole in L’manberg’s wall. He then shows them a hidden entrance in the dirt by a tree. Eret leads them through a narrow pathway. 

“This way, gentlemen! I’m excited to show you!”

The pathway is long yet very tight in size. Tommy knows he’s not the only one intrigued by Eret’s secret weapon. His mind runs wild with speculations. Could it be potions? Armor? Enchanted weapons? Tommy questions if the secret weapon is something useful, why not mention it before? In the back of Tommy’s mind, a nagging voice tells him something seems off. 

Finally, Eret presents a small room for them. Tommy is the last to enter. A sign stands at the entryway of the room.

**_Final Control Room_ **

“Gentlemen, this is the final room. The Final Control Room!”

Tommy, as well as the others, can’t hold in their shock. There are chests with each of their names on them. What Tommy found the oddest thing out of everything was the single button on a pedestal. 

“What does this button do?”

Eret smirks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that writing the SMP into a book is very difficult, but I'm having fun and you guys seem to love it! So word of advice if you plan to do something like this, be prepared cause it's a lot 😅.


	8. Traitor With a Hint of Green

It all happened so fast. There wasn’t even enough time to blink, let alone defend themselves. Wilbur crouched down to open his chest. He stood up with pure confusion written all over his face. 

“There’s nothing in the chests…”

Wilbur quickly turned to face Eret. All he could see was his back, dressed in black with a shiny purple emitting from his armor. Wilbur noted how compared to the rest of them, Eret was stronger. Something wasn’t right. 

Tommy also had that nagging feeling. He saw with his own two eyes Eret’s growing smirk. At this point, time felt slow. Eret pressed the button. Tommy couldn’t tell what the button activated. Did it open the hidden doors? Did it trigger the potions (whatever kind it may have been)? It didn’t matter because in a frenzy, Dream’s forces barged in. Tommy, and the rest of his team, screamed in panic and horror. 

He heard pistons and the splash potions. He saw red swirls. Could it be Regeneration potions? Tommy had no time to think. There was no time for anything! His friends were being attacked, set in flames, cut and stabbed. Pain spread to his entire body. He was burning alive, but he took out his pickaxe. He tried to mine- he tried so hard. All he could hear was his friends’ frantic screaming and Wilbur’s shouting. 

“TRAITOR! GET OUT, GET OUT!”

He tried, but he couldn’t. The pain was unbearable, and blood was everywhere. Eret stood by the entryway, smirking. He watched them as he saluted. Before Tommy could pass out, one thing ringed out clear.

“Down with the revolution, Boys! It was never meant to be.”

Tommy clenched his jaw. He balled up his hands into fists. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he glared daggers at Eret. 

“Eret, listen to me, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you fucked up.”

Eret doesn’t bat an eye. Dream and his lackeys begin to leave, and before Eret joins them, he says his final goodbye.

“Farwell, Gentlemen.”

Tommy’s vision becomes blurry, and his adrenaline subdued. Soon all there was next was dark.

~~~

It was dead silent. The tension in the air could kill. Eret, one of their own, betrayed them. Tommy couldn’t believe it- none of them could. Tommy grunts as he rubs against his bandages. He paces outside the caravan as everyone else sits inside. Tommy sighs and finally decides to go meet with everyone else. 

When he enters, he sees Tubbo and Fundy standing on the counters where their brewing stands used to be. Wilbur walks in from the small room in the back and narrows his eyes. 

“Get off the counters, Gentlemen! What do you think this is?”

Tubbo and Fundy both hurry to hop off the counters. Tubbo apologizes immediately after. Wilbur doesn’t pay too much attention to Tubbo but instead stares at his son. 

“Fundy, I’m going to spray you if you keep acting like a cat!”

Fundy frowns and turns away from his father’s disappointed gaze. 

“That’s excessive...but I understand now. I won’t do it again.”

Tommy chuckles as he joins them. Wilbur sighs, tired. He rubs his face as the reality of Eret’s betrayal finally seems to hit him. Tommy bites his lip, unsure of what to do or say. 

“He knows our plans, and he’s going to share that with them. Do we have anything left?” Wilbur waves his hand towards them, “I want a stock report. Tommy, what do you have?”

Tommy searches his inventory, “Uhhhh, Let me play some....nice music.”

Wilbur rolls his eyes and asks Tubbo instead, “Tubbo, what do you have weapons, armor...?”

Tubbo shakes his head solemnly, "Absolutely nothing, _nothing_.”

Tommy notices Wilbur clench his jaw but moves on to Fundy. He asks him the same question, to which Fundy eyes Wilbur’s uniform then to his own. He gestures to his much lighter L’manburg uniform, “I have a crayon suit! What the fuck are you asking from me?”

Tommy couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Later he leads them outside the caravan. Wilbur joins them as he states that he’s going to convene with them. Tommy chuckles and jokingly asks, “Where’s Vikkstar when you need him?”

Suddenly, he hears laughing not too far away from them. Tommy glares in the direction of the laugh. There he sees Eret watching them not too far away. If looks could kill, Tommy’s icy glare would end Eret on the spot. 

Tommy wishes he could kill him right then and there, but he knew Wilbur would stop him. He snarled and instead began to yell at him, “OH, I BET YOU’RE LAUGHING, ERET! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOU SCUMBAG! YOU MAKE ME SICK!”

Wilbur looks away from where Eret stands, “Our Declaration of Independance is signed by a traitor.”

Not a moment too soon, Dream shows up. Wilbur calmly stares down Dream. 

“Dream, I wish to meet somewhere privately.”

Dream nods slightly in agreement. Tommy watches Wilbur climb up the L’manberg walls. He only hopes Wilbur can win this. 

***

“I’m coming alone, unarmed. Heh, literally unarmed. I have nothing to my name anymore.”

Wilbur walks along to the wall as he talks to Dream through their own walkie-talkies. Dream wanted to meet him somewhere away from listening ears. Wilbur agreed, so he made his way to him. 

“Look, Dream, I can’t believe you put our men against us.”

Dream only laughs in response-not an evil one, but one of joy. As if what Wilbur said was a funny joke. Wilbur clutches his walkie-talkie.

“You had a spy on the inside.”

“All is fair in war.” Wilbur could _hear_ his smirk on the other side.

“And love.”

The other side remained silent for a few seconds. Possibly to try to decode what Wilbur said as another joke or an attempt to flirt. Wilbur smiled to himself. 

“...It’s true.”

Finally, Wilbur arrives at their destination. He hopes that his words will be enough.

“I’m at the remains of the embassy.”

Wilbur spots Purpled, and since he’s wearing Netherite armor, Wilbur mistakes him as one of Dream’s men.

“Please, send your men away.”

Dream turns to see Purpled behind him and clarifies, “Yeah, he’s not-he just was- I don’t think he knows what’s going on.”

Wilbur laughs, not helping how funny that sounded. He stops immediately, though, once Dream approaches him. 

“Dream, your men did great wrongs against my people. I let it slide on the condition that we would have emancipation. That we’d have our freedom, and we wouldn’t have to reach a point of disagreement.” Wilbur tries to make out what Dream is thinking, but those lifeless eyes(?) say nothing, “Obviously, this didn’t sit well with you. We suffered losses on both sides, but I’m here to make a negotiation with you.”

Dream nods, “Okay.”

Wilbur takes a deep breath and continues, “We don’t want bloodshed. We don’t wish for war. We don’t wish to show off our power in any way. We just want freedom.”

Dream tilts his head slightly. 

“You know what I want?”

Wilbur raises an eyebrow, “What do you want, Dream?”

“I want white flags up inside your land. I want white flags up of surrender, declaring it not an independent land. That it’s a part of Dream SMP.”

Wilbur shakes his head, “We’re in an impasse.”

Dream motions to L’manberg as he states his threat.

“Well, I will tell you this- if that doesn’t happen in the next 30 minutes, I will blow up L’manberg.”

Wilbur stands there, thinking. 

_He’s bluffing._

“You don’t have the power or capacity to blow up L’manberg.”

Dream only stares toward the location of L’manberg. He then shrugs.

“Okay, Let’s go right now.”

_He’s confident._ **_Too_ ** _confident._

“What have you done?”

Dream beckons him to follow him. Wilbur does as he says. 

“I’ll ask you one last time when we get to L’manberg, preferably in front of everybody.”

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. He didn’t know Dream’s plan here, but whatever it was, he won’t let him stop him. 

_L’manberg_ **_will be_ ** _independent. One way or the other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Side note! If you haven't noticed, I'm writing the story as if they're IN the actual world-not playing a game or anything. So that's why when the characters/content creators die in game, they won't die in the story. Just some clarification!


	9. What Comes Next?

Tommy paced as he waited for Wilbur to return. After a while, Tubbo shakes Tommy’s shoulder and points to the front of L’manberg. The entrance had Polished Basalt covering it, so it was nerve-wracking seeing Dream break it down. When Tommy saw Wilbur beside him with nothing but a straight face, he felt more than confused. Tommy approaches Wilbur and Dream, and Fundy and Tubbo join him too. 

“Wilbur?”

He knitted his eyebrows as he stared at the two men. Had he fixed things? 

“What’s going on?” Tubbo asks warily.

“Listen, Dream has given us an ultimatum,” Wilbur calmly walks towards them, “And I want you guys to resound with me our answer. He has said that if we do not rescind our ownership of this land, then he will light this piece of TNT.” Wilbur motions to a TNT Dream placed as he spoke.

“Now, I want you to stand alongside me here-” Wilbur motions the spots next to him, to which Tommy and the rest join him- “Independence or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing.”

At this point, the rest of Dream’s men arrive by his side. Wilbur doesn’t let that intimidate him, though. He stays resolute and holds his head high as usual. 

“We would rather die than give into you and join your SMP, Dream.”

Tommy feels shivers crawl down his back. 

“You can blow up one piece of TNT all you want, but it means nothing to us.”

Tommy smirks. 

_ HA! Take that you green bastard! _

Dream signals to his men to back up, and he aims an arrow at the TNT. Wilbur chuckles.

“Get back, get back. Don’t let this hurt you.”

They all back up as Dream ignites the TNT. It doesn’t take long for it to blow up, but Wilbur didn’t anticipate the incoming destruction. The initial explosion was tiny, but Tommy caught a flash of multiple red bundles of TNT hidden all over the ground. That caused a chain reaction. 

Tommy’s eyes widen in sudden realization. It was too late, though. The multiple explosions caused Tommy’s ears to ring. He tried to run as fast as he could away, but the blasts only sent him flying into the water. Tommy rushed his hands to his mouth to keep it closed. His eyes dart around the water to see debris, metal, and dirt floating by. He rushes to swim to the surface. He spots Wilbur and Tubbo already running towards land. 

“GET THE DECLARATION OF INDEPENDANCE!”

Tommy sprints towards the ruined van and retrieves the document. Soon Wilbur, Tubbo, and Fundy join him inside. 

“GENTLEMEN, GENTLEMEN! IT’S IN TIMES LIKE THIS-" Tommy haphazardly jumps down under the floorboards of the van (what’s left of it anyway) and frantically waves his hands towards a small hole- “You go down the hole that I conveniently made to escape!”

The hole already had water flowing down, so it made things easier for them. 

“‘Cause I thought odds are we’re going to be on the run for a good bit!”

Despite his soaking wet uniform weighing him down, he runs as fast as his legs let him. The pathway was as tight in size as Eret’s secret room pathway. Tommy wipes the sweat from his forehead. Or is it water? He can’t tell. 

“When did you make this?!”

Tommy throws his head back to answer Wilbur, “For a while now! Now, HURRY! FOLLOW ME, FOLLOW ME!”

The echoes of their wet footsteps bounce off the walls. Tommy knows they’re so close to the room. They need to run a little bit longer. At last, the obsidian comes into view from afar. 

“Okay, hole up in the bunker I made!”

Once everyone is inside the bunker, Tommy gives into his shaky legs. Tubbo slumps down against a wall, Fundy carefully follows suit, and Wilbur leans on a wall to help him sit. The bunker was much smaller compared to Eret’s. The room had a jukebox, an enderchest, and a regular chest. Those items themselves took a lot of space. So it was very cramped, especially with four people. 

Tommy took a minute to take a breather and quickly moved his wet blond hair away. He looks at his friends and shakes his head. Their situation seems beyond winnable.

“I don’t think we can win this.”

As much as it sucked to admit defeat, Tommy knew their chances of winning now is extremely low. 

“What do we have left?” Tubbo asks.

Tommy focuses his gaze towards Tubbo, “You want to know what we have left, Tubbo?” Tommy opens his enderchest and takes out his disc Cat, “We have each other, and I’m going to play the music disc that Dream tried to steal from me.”

Tommy inserts Cat into the jukebox. Its calming melody instantly fills the tiny bunker. 

“Now in this last moment between us-uh-I’m not sure how long we have left. Uh, heh, I don’t know. This kind of was meant to be a last plan bunker. I was hoping to majestically mine it, and Wilbur goes-‘Oh! That’s so cool of you’-”

Tommy runs his fingers through his damp hair. His frantic babbling is interrupted by Fundy. 

“Will, this is the point where you pull out the sly last move, please.”

Fundy stares at his father with hopeful eyes. They all do. Wilbur drops his head shamefully. He can’t bear to stare at his men. Not when he’s out of ideas. Not when he’s failed them.

“There is no sly last move. We have such a lower opportunity here that we probably need to accept the conditions of surrender. So we can save any more bloodshed and destruction on our land. They’ve entrapped our land, they’ve set up bombs, they destroyed all our homes. To stop any more bloodshed is to-I feel like I would be a bad general if I didn’t look for conditions of surrender.”

Tommy felt his stomach drop. What else did they expect? A miracle? Wilbur is right as usual, but Tommy had hoped even a little bit that Wilbur had some hidden plan.

“Tommyinnit, I want you to come with me to meet with Dream and talk with him.”

Tommy held Wilbur’s gaze and nodded. 

“Oh, and I want you to make sure you don’t run your mouth. No challenging Dream on his honor. None of that, okay?”

Tommy nodded once again, “Okay.”

Everyone began to stand up and follow Wilbur out of the bunker. Once on land, Wilbur addressed Tommy again.

“You did well, Tommy. You were a good right-hand man. It’s such a shame that it has to end like this.”

Tommy glumly looks away. Soon Dream arrives with his men to where Wilbur indicated their location. Even with no readable expression, Tommy can tell Dream is glowing with pride from their victory.

“Hello, Dream.”

Dream only nods in response.

“I’m here to negotiate surrender.”

If Tommy could see his face, he knew Dream smirked at that moment.

_ Does it all have to end this way?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if I should write/describe Dream as his actual skin- a green glob who's faces is his chest or as the man the fandom draws/portrays him as. Heh, what do you guys think?


	10. My Shot

Tommy crosses his arms tightly. He can’t stand looking at Dream’s face or lack thereof. Maybe keeping Wilbur’s promise to be quiet was going to be more difficult than anticipated. 

“I’d say we fought well, yes?”

Dream crosses his arms and cocks his head to the side. 

“Uh, you could say that.”

Tommy’s left eye twitches. 

“What do you mean ‘you could say that’?”

Dream laughs at Wilbur’s question or possibly at Tommy’s visible anger. 

“With how much you were against, you fought well. You had such a big disadvantage-”

Tommy interrupts him, “Don’t say that to us. We fought incredibly.”

Tommy balls up his fists. It’s difficult to be civil when one green bastard stands there insulting you and your friends. 

Tommy snarls, “You egotistical green-”

“You fought incredibly well,” Dream cuts off Tommy’s insult and adds his own, “but we just fought a little bit better.”

Under all that green, Tommy knew Dream gave him a smirk. An ‘I’m so much better than you’ kind of smirk. Tommy stood in front of Wilbur, so all of Dream’s attention was on him. 

**_NO_ **

“Dream, you know what- oh you KNOW WHAT? WHY DON’T WE FIGHT?”

He jabs an angry finger in Dream’s chest. Dream smacks his finger away as if it was a lowly fly. Wilbur grabbed Tommy’s shoulder to pull him out of Dream’s face.

“Tommy! Tommy, calm!”

Tommy doesn’t calm down, and despite Wilbur’s effort to contain him, Tommy slipped out of his grip. He could hear Dream’s teammates laughing at him. Dream himself didn’t seem fazed. To him, Tommy’s a small angry child throwing a tantrum.

“Why don’t we fight RIGHT NOW, DREAM? Why don’t we 1v1? Why don’t we have a bow shoot-”

 _I_ **_WON’T_ ** _let it end like this!_

“Tommy!”

Wilbur once again grabs Tommy’s arm. Tommy doesn’t stop shouting, though. 

“Why don’t we have a 1v1?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“Tommy, your passion will get you nowhere!”

Wilbur’s words don’t even reach Tommy’s ears. All he can focus on his Dream’s dumb face staring him down. 

“YOU EGOTISTICAL SON OF A BITCH! YOU SELF OBSESSED GREEN BASTARD!”

Tommy’s pale, white face is now a shade of deep red. All the anger he had bottled up now was all out of his system. He huffs out a breath and parts his hair from his face. Tommy’s icy gaze doesn’t leave Dream’s eyes(?), though. 

“You’ve blown up all our shit! What do you have to lose? Let’s 1v1! I don’t care!” 

Wilbur roughly grabs Tommy’s arm and forcefully pulls him towards his face. He whispers harshly into Tommy’s ear.

“What was the _one thing_ I asked, Tommy?”

Tommy’s anger subsides for a second, but he quickly hardens his face. 

“You know I have to do this.”

Both brothers stare at each other down until Dream interrupts them. 

“What’s the details of the 1v1?”

Wilbur’s head shoots up. His eyes widen at Dream’s apparent agreement. Tommy slides out of Wilbur’s grip to fully face Dream. 

“Bow duel, ten paces.”

Dream chuckles, “Ten paces?”

To him, all this seems like a game. Wilbur’s men are literal children! Dream sees no threat in them and especially no threat in Tommy. ‘Why not play their game?’ is what Tommy wonders Dream may be thinking now. Tommy’s nails bite through his palms from how tight his fists are. 

“1v1 for L’manberg. Me versus you, alright?”

Wilbur shakes his head, and gently this time, grabs Tommy’s shoulders. Wilbur stared at Tommy pleadingly. 

“Tommy, this isn’t worth it.”

Tommy stays resolute in his tone, “Wilbur, we’ve got to do it-”

Wilbur’s eyes glaze over slightly, “You’re life is worth more than the revolution.”

“Wilbur, look,” He gestures to their nation, their _home,_ “look around us! It’s for independence.”

Wilbur backs away from him and settles his attention towards Dream.

“This man doesn’t speak for me, Dream, but if this is something you’re willing to do and what Tommy is willing to do, then I will let it happen.”

Dream watches them. His voice then booms as he speaks, “If you win, then you can have independence. If you **lose** , you don’t get independence, and I get Mellohi.”

There’s a tense silence. Tommy breaks it first, “The disc?”

Dream nods. Of course, he did. He wanted what was closest to Tommy. Tommy turns to his friends, to Wilbur. What could he be thinking? Tommy sighs and turns back to Dream.

“Deal.”

Wilbur stares in awe. They all do. Tommy worked hard on getting Mellohi. Yet, here he is giving it away.

“Okay.”

And like that, the duel was set and stone. To Tommy, it was all or nothing. He won’t make winning easy for Dream. He’ll do anything in his power to do so. His home depended on it. Immediately after, Dream heads out to prepare. 

Tommy scratches his neck and sheepishly asks for a bow. Fundy removes his bow from his back and hands it to Tommy. 

“Listen, I’m not fully supporting your decisions, but good luck.”

Tommy gingerly takes the bow. 

“Let’s do it on the wooden path.”

Wilbur waves for his men to follow him, but Tommy hesitates slightly. He clutches the bow and furrows his brow. Tommy’s mind swirls with multiple possibilities that could happen during and after this duel. His feet seem to move on their own as they guide him to the battlefield. The night sky is full of beautiful, bright stars. If only he could enjoy how nice it is. His stomach feels uneasy like butterflies are fluttering anxiously inside him. Tommy covers his mouth. He feels like he may vomit. When did he get so nervous? 

His eyes widened. He’s the first to arrive. Tommy’s eyes dart to his surroundings. It’s _too_ quiet. Ironically, to Tommy, the silence sounds so loud. 

_I need to talk to Wilbur._

He takes out his walkie-talkie, “Wilbur, could we speak for a second?”

The static noise does nothing to soothe Tommy’s growing nerves. Wilbur doesn’t take long to respond, though. 

“Absolutely.”

Tommy inhales then exhales. He presses the button and anxiously begins to express his doubts. 

“Wilbur,” Tommy tightens his grip on his bow, “What happens if I miss?” His hands slightly shake, “What happens if I miss!”

“Tommy, this was your condition. I told you your passion and your fire in your heart is brilliant for the war, but it’s not good in these situations.”

Wilbur was stern. Tommy’s writhing butterflies in his stomach only grow. He hates to admit that he may have a point. What choice did he have? They couldn’t afford to lose. Not when they worked so hard! Tommy freezes in place. Dream and his men finally arrived. Wilbur shows up not a second too late. Tommy, still holding the walkie-talkie, hears the crackling then Wilbur’s voice. 

Wilbur inhales sharply, “You have- you- you’ve really gotten yourself in a mess.”

Wilbur runs to stand by Tommy’s side. Tommy grabs his arm. His knuckles go white from his grip. When he meets Wilbur’s coal-black eyes, Wilbur notices Tommy’s eyes appearing to be damp and overly bright. 

“Do I aim well or aim for the skies?”

Wilbur’s gaze seems etched with concern but at the same time hope and encouragement. 

“I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.”

He forces a watery smile. Dream clears his throat. 

“Let me just clarify,” Tommy spots everyone standing on the side, “If you win, we grant L’manberg independence,” Dream stares coldly at Tommy, “but we recognize it still a part of the DreamSMP.”

Everyone agrees. 

Wilbur then speaks next, “Please, shake hands.”

Tommy wipes his hands on his trousers. They meet in the middle, and Dream extends his hand. Tommy places his own, and so the handshake is done. Tommy unclips the Poison splash potion from his belt. 

“I-I’ll throw the potion.”

The potion splashes both of them upon impact. It gives them considerable damage, which makes both of them reasonably weak. 

“Backs to each other! I will count to ten paces. When I have said the word **fire** , you may turn around and fire upon each other. Do you both understand?”

Both of them nod to Wilbur’s instructions. Tommy gulps, his heart rapidly beats against his chest. 

“Ready? One…”

Tommy holds his bow like his life depends on it. In a way, it may as well. Tommy takes a step forward. 

“Two…”

He rubs his sweat from his forehead. His hands are beginning to get clammy. When did his breathing get so jagged?

“Three... four…”

Tommy takes a few more steps. Why does it seem like an eternity? 

“Five... six…”

Four more steps...

“Seven... eight…”

Tommy readies his bow. 

“Nine…”

_This is it!_

“TEN PACES- FIRE!”

_FOR L’MANBERG!_

Tommy turns as quickly as he can. He sees Dream dive into the water, and so he follows him in. His bow at the ready, he shoots his first shot. Both miss each other. 

His now wet uniform begins to drag him down, but not until both he and Dream shoot again. The arrows don’t hit.

Tommy holds in his breath, not daring to breathe. Dream is now on land, and so is he. He aims his third arrow as so does Dream. He shoots but misses. Then, suddenly, Dream lets go of his bow’s string. Tommy stands at the edge of the wood pathing. His eyes widen as the arrow flies towards him. In slow-mo, the arrow reaches him and **_strikes_ ** him. Tommy couldn’t move fast enough. 

With a splash, Tommy falls over into the water. He hears Dream’s excited exclaims and his friends’ screams. He fades into unconsciousness and blacks out. 

_He **threw away**_ _his shot..._


End file.
